Purest Moonlight
by ShadowBeaw
Summary: Two unlikely people have found comfort with each other after the Meteor incident. Reno is trying not to mess this up, Yuffie wants to admit her feelings. What will happen on this date between the two? (Rated R for language and certain scenes. RR)


Disclaimers: I do not own Yuffie or Reno, as much as I wish I had Reno. The other charries are mine so you can kiss my big butt. XP

A/N: This fic is a present for one of meh bestest friends, Pingy. Today is her birthday and since I can't buy her something, I decided to put my writing skills to work. This is the result of it. It is a Reffie fluff fic just for her. **_scratches head_ **One of my first ficies that hasn't had lemoniness in it... but oh well. I did it and live, though I am not sure if I make a sequel to it hint hint> that I will put some nummy lemoniness into it. . Anywho... Hope you guys enjoy it as much as meh sissy Pingy did. LOVE YA PINGY AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!

Purest Moonlight

Reno slipped on his red button-up shirt quickly and proceeded to brush his teeth. The Turk stopped for a moment to slide on his black boots before continuing to brush his teeth. He kicked open his bathroom door as he walked into the small room, bending over the sink to spit out the toothpaste that had been in his mouth. Rinsing off his toothbrush, he cupped his hands, sipped up the water, and gurgled it in his mouth for a second before spitting it back out into the sink. Smiling to himself in the mirror, he nodded and left the bathroom.

"Keys... keys... keys... Where did I put those damn keys?" he muttered out to himself. Fingers quickly buttoned his shirt up while he ventured around his small apartment, trying to find the keys to his care and apartment. Various items were pushed out of original spots as he continued to look.

"Ah... there they are." Quickly he swiped up his keys and shoved them into his pocket, finding them upon his kitchen counter. He headed back into his bedroom to pick up his ever-present sunglasses and the bouquet of lilacs he had bought. Depositing the glasses on his head, he looked over his room for a moment before walking out and shutting the door. He gave a quick glance over his slightly messy apartment, making sure it didn't look to bad if a certain someone ended up coming home with him.

The lights flicked off and he opened and closed the door, locking it behind him. Taking long strides, he reached the stairs in no time. Bare hands grabbed onto the railing as he tossed himself over onto the set of stairs making it quicker. He skipped down the rest of the stairs and headed into the parking lot.

It didn't take him any time at all to get to his black Mercedes. He opened the door, tossed the flowers into the passenger's side, turned on the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Can't screw this up Reno," he mumbled to himself as he drove down the road.

Yuffie groaned loudly, throwing various clothes out of her closet. "Damn it, I know it is in here!" Various clothes continued to be thrown out until a happy 'there it is' echoed throughout her apartment. The toweled ninja walked out, holding a spaghetti-strapped dark green dress that stopped just above her knees. Holding it up against herself, she nodded happily.

Hopping into the bathroom, she quickly changed into the dress. It was snug against her body but it didn't bother her much, now finally being able to fill out the things she wore. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. 'I hope he likes it,' she thought to herself, applying some lipgloss to her lips. Gel was poured into her fingers and she began to run it through her hair, flipping out the ends to change up her look. Giving another look in the mirror, she smiled brightly, patted herself on the cheek and ran out of the bathroom.

Two small, teardrop diamond earrings were grabbed up from her dresser and quickly put into her ears. Then she began to root through a small mahogany jewelry box, looking for a special necklace. She chirped out happily feeling her fingers wrap around a smooth, cool material. Pulling it out, she stared at it for a moment remembering the person who gave it to her. "Mother..." she whispered out softly, feeling tears trying to prick at her eyes.

She shook her head quickly and ran her fingers over the material for a moment. It was a choker, but a very special one at that. It had three layers of beaded material made up of mythril and leviathan scales. The top and bottom layer was made of mythril while the middle was made out of the scales of leviathan. It was very rare to find anything made out of both materials.

Smiling brightly at the choker, she quickly slipped it around her neck and hooked it in the back. She traced over the necklace again, making sure it was in the right place. Feeling that it was, she walked over to her closet once more looking for her shoes. Various things were thrown out of the closet as she looked for them.

A soft knocked echoed through the apartment just as she found her sandals. "Eek!" Hopping out of her closet, she quickly strapped on her black sandals. She flicked off the lights in her room and ran out, shutting the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her dress as she stood at the door for a moment. Then with nervous fingers, she opened her door and smiled brightly to the man standing there.

"Hey Yuffers," Reno said softly, the bouquet of lilacs resting in his arms. "I bought these for you." He offered her the bouquet, which she gladly accepted. Small fingers wrapped around the paper wrapped flowers, bringing them to her nose and sniffing the beautiful flowers. Violet eyes shined brightly, looking back up at him.

"How did you..." she was cut off by a hand.

"I have my sources Yuffs. Don't worry about it," he chuckled out, winking at the ninja. This caused Yuffie to blush faintly though she tried to hide it. Turning from him, she walked into her kitchen to put the flowers in some water. She set them down on her table and grabbed a large cup, filling it with water. Then she set it in the middle of the table before slipping the lilacs out of the paper and into the water.

"Thanks Reno," she said softly, smelling them once more.

"Eh... I don't need any thanks," he replied, leaning within the doorway. "You ready to go hot stuff?"

"Yeah, just gotta grab my coat," she replied, shaking her head with a slight blush on her cheeks. Sniffing the flowers once more, she grabbed her keys from the table, walked over to her couch picking up her coat, then flicked off her lights and stepped outside. She quickly locked it then smiled up at Reno, sticking her tongue out at the redhead.

Reno smirked and draped his arm over Yuffie's shoulder. "So where are we going Reno?" she asked, snuggling up against his side.

"A place not many people know about. Only a few people besides the Turks know of this place," he smirked out. "Feel lucky Miss Kisaragi."

"I told you not to call me that Reno!" she growled out, elbowing him in the side. A faint 'oof' left his lips, glaring at the ninja curled against him. However he couldn't be mad at her. There was something special about the ninja that he truly adored. She was one person he actually felt truly comfortable around and could tell all his secrets to.

Yuffie watched as the city rushed past her, head resting against the seat. A small smile was tracing her lips, one hand entwined with the driver's. It was a nice feeling to have someone to confine in. True she had Tifa she could speak to about anything; it was just a different feeling with Reno. With Reno, she could curl up with him on those scary thunderous nights, joke around and be a kid even if she wasn't. She could be herself and she knew he would not judge her. It had been like this for a month now and she did not want it to end. In all truth, she wanted their relationship to become more than it was at the current time.

Shifting in her seat, she looked over to the redhead. "How far is this place?" she asked, rubbing her thumb against the top of his hand.

"Impatient are we?" he chuckled out, a grin donning his face.

Yuffie huffed and stuck her tongue out at the Turk. "I can't help it that I am hungry and don't particularly like cars. I never had to be in one until I met up with Cloud and them and even then I didn't like it. So you can kiss my big left toe Reno!" she growled out.

A chuckle couldn't help but leave Reno's lips at this. This only caused the ninja to huff more, both hands moving to rest on her hips. "What is so funny?!"

"You, Yuffie. Just so darn cute when you're mad," he chuckled out, putting an arm up so he wouldn't get smacked. She glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest and turning from him. "Don't see what's so funny..." he heard her grumble out causing his grin to widen.

Silence filled the car but it was a comfortable silence neither minded. Yuffie let her arms fall from her chest, watching the building go by once more. A small smile was plastered on her face, Reno grabbing at her hand and entwining their fingers together. Not soon after Reno slowed the car down, turning into a deserted alleyway on the outskirts of Midgar. The car came to a stop, the redhead cutting off the engine and sticking his keys into his pocket.

Giving a squeeze to Yuffie's hand, he opened the door and stepped out. He waited for Yuffie to get out before he locked the car and slammed his door shut. Then he walked to the ninja's side of the car, draped an arm over her shoulder and began walking with her. "It's hidden in a place like this for a reason," he mumbled out, knowing Yuffie was slightly confused at their location.

They walked about a block before Reno turned and pushed open a hidden door within the wood fence they had been walking beside. Winking at Yuffie, he ushered the ninja in before shutting the door tightly behind him. The faint gasp he heard caused his grin to widen broadly. "Hard to believe isn't it?" he chuckled out, hands going behind his back as he watched Yuffie.

Violet eyes took in the beautiful scenery around her. A well-kept restaurant was nestled within the fenced area. Circular stones lead up to two stairs that crept up to the porch before you entered the actual restaurant. Papered lanterns were strung from the porch ceiling, lighting up the small area with a gentle glow. Surrounding the porch were several type of flowers. A variation of hydrangea's, tsutsuji's, yellow treasures', snow willow's, spiketail's, daphne's, and camellias were strung about the front of the porch and on the side.

Yuffie turned to Reno and pounced on him, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "This place is beautiful Reno!" Reminds me so much of home," she murmured out, arms tight around his neck. The redhead grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was the whole point, Yuffers. Wanted tonight to be different," he said softly, kissing her forehead. At his words, Yuffie squeezed him tighter and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It made her heart fill with joy that he had done this for her. Perhaps now their relationship would go on farther on from this point.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Yuffie let go but was quick to latch onto his hand. Sticking her tongue out and winking at him, she dragged him towards the door. She pushed open the door and stepped in, amazed at the anterior as well.

The walls were made out of a rich, deep wood with the floor matching but a lighter shade. Various paintings were strung about the large restaurant, each dealing with some form of nature. Candles came out from the upper walls, giving a nice soft glow to the room. A bar rested within the back of the restaurant while tables were spread throughout the building, a small pot of flowers on each. The whole place had a very comfortable feel to it.

The trance Yuffie had been pushed into was broken, hearing a woman talking to Reno. "Reno, it has been some time since you have last been in here." A woman with long black hair approached the two, a bright, warm smile gracing her already beautiful features.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Shevah," he scratched at the back of his head," kinda been busy. Reeve trying ta fix Midgar along with every other place on the world while spending time with cutie right here." An arm wrapped around Yuffie's shoulder, a blush tracing over her cheeks at his words.

Shevah walked over and grasped Yuffie's chin, tilting her head back and forth to get a good look at the ninja. That warm smiled stayed on the woman's lips as she looked over Yuffie, making her blush further. After a minute, she stepped back looking over at Reno. "She is a good girl Reno. She has a fiery spirit like you but holds a certain grace and pride which I would expect no less from a Wutain girl. You treat her right Evans or you will have me to deal with," she said smoothly, giving the Turk a stern look.

"Hey, you know me," Reno said in his defense.

"Yes I do." Turning from the redhead, she looked over at Yuffie. Giving a curt bow with her head, Shevah introduced herself to the still blushing ninja. "My name is Shevah dear and if you ever need anything, just ask. I may be an old strict woman but I have helped many women out and continue to do so. And do not worry about Reno. Though he can be a knucklehead sometimes, I can tell he will treat you right. Now if you two will excuse me, I have other things to attend too." With that said, Shevah turned and walked towards the bar.

"Don't mind that ole coot, Yuffs. Now let's get us something to eat, I'm starving," Reno chuckled out, dragging the ninja over to a table within one of the corners. Yuffie shook her head and snuggled into the embrace for the time being. The ninja had never been treated like that, so it was strange to her but it was also very welcomed. A very warm, comfortable feeling was given off from the older woman that Yuffie quite enjoyed.

The two plopped down in the chairs, Reno sitting back while Yuffie picked up a small menu sitting upon the table. Yuffie looked over the small menu quickly before setting it down, smiling over at the grinning Reno. The ninja was about to speak when a woman came over, smiling at the two of them. "The usual Reno?"

"I want steamed instead of fried this time," he lazily replied. The woman nodded before turning to Yuffie.

"And what would you like?"

"I will have the Teppanyaki chicken with herbal tea," Yuffie replied politely, smiling at the woman. Quickly jotting it down, the pencil was stuck behind her ear and she smiled at the two. "It will be done in a few minutes." The woman then took off towards the kitchen to place the order.

"How long has this place been around?" Yuffie asked, relaxing within her chair.

"Probably 'bout fifteen years. Shevah's father built this place before he died. It was given to her after he passed away, which was luckily after she retired from the Turks. The place was more public when her father was around, but after he died she didn't want many people to know about it. That is why the fence was put up so only those remembering the place and the Turks would know about it. You could call it keeping the place beautiful. It took hard work to make it look as it is and she doesn't want it to be ruined by idiots out there," Reno replied, hands now behind his head.

"I can understand that. This is one of the few places within Midgar that actually grows flowers. I wouldn't want it to be ruined either," she said lazily, this place putting a relaxed feeling on her. Silence settled between them for the time being, welcoming the feeling of calm this place gave.

Not soon after, the waitress returned with their food and drinks. The woman said a soft 'enjoy' before scurrying off to take care of others. The meal was eaten at a good pace, both of them relishing in the wonderful food that was cooked. It was not often to find such great food in Midgar, even if the city was slowly becoming a better place to live. After the meal was finished, they sat and talked for a few minutes before they decided to leave. Reno told Yuffie to go to the car while he paid for their meal and asked Shevah something.

The door was shut behind her and she quickly pulled her coat up over her shoulders, keeping the cold wind from hitting her bar arms. A bright smile was on her face; so glad she had decided to go out with Reno. The date had been just perfect and she knew that things would only get better from now on.

Letting out a happy sigh, she walked towards the car. A cold breeze blew at her face causing her hair to sway slightly in the wind. It caused her to shiver but continued walking, knowing Reno would be out soon. An uneasy feeling started to wash over her and she quickly turned around, having the feeling that she was being followed.

In the distance on the other side of the alley she could see a man walking towards her. This unsettled her and caused her to speed up her progress towards the car, forgetting it was locked. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and really wished she had at least some throwing stars she could use.

It didn't take her long to get to the care and she pulled on the door handle. 'Shit!' she thought, remembering the Turk had locked it. Taking a deep breath, she kept herself close to the car eyeing the man that was starting to approach her. For the time being she would try and ignore him, merely hoping he would leave her alone.

"You look lost," the man said, lust within his voice.

"I am just waiting for someone," Yuffie replied quickly, hoping he would take the hint to leave.

"Why could a cute thing like you be way out here waiting for someone?" he asked, now on the other side of the car.

"That's none of your business. Now please just leave me alone."

"Aw, what's the matter toots? Scared to have a little fun." He was now walking around the car, coming at her.

"I don't want to be touched by your filth. Now leave me alone!" she yelled out, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"Nothing wrong with getting alittle dirty sweety," he chuckled out, grabbing at her. Yuffie brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, sending him back.

"You bitch!" The man grabbed onto Yuffie and pushed her into the fence. "You should learn some respect!"

"Get the hell off of me," she yelled out, struggling against his strong gasp. Yuffie managed to kick him hard in the shin, which made him let go of one hand. A fist came straight at this face but the man grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to yelp.

"She said to get off of her." The man whipped his head around, seeing a redhead standing there with a slightly pissed off look.

"Let me guess, you are this bitches boyfriend," the man sneered out, throwing Yuffie to the ground. Reno reacted quickly and caught Yuffie before she hit the ground. Quickly he slipped the keys into her hand. "Get in the care if it gets rough Yuffie," he whispered out, looking at the man with hatred.

Pushing Yuffie behind him, he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Then with speed he was trained in, he pushed off with his feet and hit the man square in the jaw sending him to the ground. "I would like you to apologize," Reno spat out at the man.

The man sneered and wiped the blood tricking down from his lip. "To that bitch? I don't think so you stupid fuck!" The man got up and came after Reno. Reno stepped to the side then swung his leg up and around, kicking the man hard in the chest and sending him reeling back. The Turk was then upon the man, fist bunching up the man's shirt pulling him close.

"Apologize to her!" Reno growled out, anger surging through his veins.

"Fuck you," the man spat out. Reno gritted his teeth, pulling the man closer. He was about to say something but a fist connected with his jaw, sending him back from the man. A hand came up ad rubbed at the spot, feeling blood trickle from his split open lip. Reno grinned, green eyes glowing hot with anger.

"Hard way it is." The Turk picked up the man from the ground and threw him into his car. Fingers grabbed tightly onto the man's hair before thrusting his head into the car. The man's head was indented into the car a few times before Reno pulled the man back, looking at him. "Ready to apologize?" The man spit in Reno's face, blood splatters covering his pale cheeks.

Shaking his head, Reno sent his fist into the man's face sending him into the fence. The man had no time to recover, a booted heel being thrusted into the man's side causing him to gasp out and hurtle to the ground. Hair was grabbed again and Reno thrust his foot into the man's ribs hard, hearing a few cracks. The Turk blew at a few unruly strands as he picked the man up by the back of his shirt, dragging him over to Yuffie.

"Apologize."

"..."

"I said apologize!"

"...Sorry..." the man coughed out, now holding onto his side. Reno tossed the man on the ground. Without another word, he walked over to Yuffie and pulled her into his arms. A soft kiss was placed on her forehead and he looked down at her, frowning at the far look she had.

"Let's go home," he whispered out. Taking the keys from her small fingers, he unlocked her door quickly. He helped her get in and gave her a soft kiss before closing her door. A sigh left his lips and he walked to his side, unlocking his own door. Slipping into his seat, he shut his door, jammed the key into the ignition, started the engine up and took off towards his apartment.

The only sound within the care was the faint hum of the engine and the now soft pelts of rain hitting the glass and metal. It unnerved him to see Yuffie like this but he couldn't do anything for her until they got to his apartment. He would have to fix the damage that asshole did to his ninja.

In no time they reached his apartment, he quickly parking within the lot. The engine was shut off and he quickly got out, shoving the keys into his pocket while he walked to the other side. He opened the door and helped Yuffie out, pulling her close against him. Kicking the door with his foot, he quickly walked with her towards the apartments. The two made their way up the stairs in silence, Yuffie still zoned out of it.

Reno unlocked the door and forced it open, bringing the shivering ninja inside. The door was closed and locked behind him before he led her towards his bedroom. Leaving the door open, he watched as Yuffie sat mindlessly on the bed. Sighing, he toed off his boots and kneeled next to Yuffie.

Nimble fingers pulled the coat from her, getting the wet thing off of her. Then he took off her sandals, setting them to the side. With a sigh, he touched softly at her cheek. "Yuffie, it is okay. No one is going to hurt you," he cooed out softly, trying to snap her out of her trance. It didn't seem to work. "Yuffie, that bastard got what he deserved and he won't ever touch you again. I won't let anyone touch you." Still nothing. "Yuffie please, listen to me."

Yuffie blinked and looked down at Reno. A soft hand touched at his slightly swollen jaw, the blood dried up on his lip. "Reno, your hurt..." she said softly, touching at the smooth skin. Reno shook his head and smirked, grabbing Yuffie around the waist and hugging her.

"Yuffs, you're a dork," he chuckled out, happy to have her out of her reverie.

"How am I a dork?" she asked, kind of confused.

"You just are Yuffers, you just are..." he chuckled out, pulling her closer. Yuffie pouted and pulled from Reno, looking down at him.

"I want to know how I am a dork Reno!" she groaned out. Reno just shook his head, standing up and slipping his shirt off his lithe frame. Pants soon followed, being tossed over to the pile sitting on the floor. Then he climbed onto the bed, falling back on the soft mattress.

Yuffie raised a brow at this, a blush tracing her cheeks. "Wha... What are you doing Reno?" she stammered out, unable to look at him.

"Laying down Yuffers," he replied with a chuckle. Sitting up, he kissed just below her ear causing her to shiver. "Not like we haven't don't this before Yuffs." It was true, they had done it once before. A really bad thunderstorm had come over Midgar and it had completely frightened Yuffie. So she ended up curling up in bed with him in almost nothing since she had gotten soaking wet from coming to his apartment.

"Your right Reno..." she whispered out, leaning back into the Turk. Standing up, she quickly removed her dress and let it drop to the ground. Blushing, she then climbed into the bed with him curling against his side. Reno smiled and pulled her closer against him, ignoring the contact of flesh on flesh though it was welcomed. One arm draped over her side while the other pulled the blanket over the both of them, covering most of her body while covering mostly his legs since he was slightly sitting up.

"Thanks Reno..." she whispered out after a time.

"No need to thank me Yuffs. Your meh girl and I have to protect you from asses like that. Your mine and no one else can touch you," he replied faintly, green eyes half-closed as he looked down at her small frame.

Yuffie smiled softly at him, curling up more against his side. "Well just remember that you're mine too. If any girl touches you, she is going to have to deal with having a shuriken shoved up her ass," she chuckled out, lazily kissing his chest.

Reno chuckled at this. "I know Yuffs, I know..."

Silence then filled the room; the soft rain was all that was heard. It seemed like the two occupants were asleep. However, one was still awake watching the other sleep. 'I love ya Yuffs...' Reno thought to himself, a warm smile gracing his lips lazily.

Fin

A/N:

Yuffie: You love me Reno?!

Reno:...Of course cutie **_winks_**

Yuffie: **_Pounces and kisses_**

Ang: Aww.. how darn cute! Don't you just love the romance Sephy? _**pokes**_

Seph: Uh.. yeah... . ...

Ang: **_elbows_** Come on Seph, you know you enjoyed the ficcie.. right?

Seph: Of course Ang. I loved it

Ang: Yay!**_snuggles and curls arms around_**

Seph: **_Let's out breath, thinks 'that was close'_**

Ang: _**looks to readers **_ Hope you guys liked it! Not too proud of it, but I am glad I got to finish it for meh pingy. She really deserved it and I am very glad she liked it. I might and might not make a sequel, it is my little secret. **_snickers and laughs evilly, ending up falling on the floor and passing out_**

Seph: _**smacks head **_Ignore her. She does want to thank all of you readers who did actually read it. Makes her happy to know people read it, though she is just happy having her close friends like it. If you could, please review for her. It really does make her day and I personally don't feel like killing people at the moment.

Ang: _**wakes up and rubs head **_Huh... what happened...?

Seph: Nothing Ang. Just wave to all the nice readers.

Ang: Alrighty. Bye all you nice readers! _**waves**_

Seph: **_shakes head and carries off Ang_**

Pet Moomba: _**hands out cookies to everyone as they leave**_


End file.
